


Escape

by welcometotheclubhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotheclubhoe/pseuds/welcometotheclubhoe
Summary: You’ve always hated the idea of relationships; you’re too occupied, too guarded, too scared. Daichi wants to change that. It starts off casual, like every other imtimate relationship that has ever taken place in your life...until things rapidly start developing and you find yourself fighting the persistent urge to run away.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

YOU

The warmth that radiates from the body next to you lingers.

It’s trapped beneath the sheets, and it clings to your skin like the sheen of sweat that coats your body from the pads of your fingers to the tips of your toes. Maybe it’s true that anyone else would feel the bliss that usually comes with this moment; a moment where the final sparks of ecstasy tingle down your spine and your flushed skin starts to take on that familiar glow of satisfaction. But for you, it’s different. 

“I think I'm in love with you.” 

Very different. 

You avert your attention to your left, where the body that suffocates you with it’s sickly warmth leans up, resting on his elbow to face you fully as he awaits your response. Your heart is beating fast. So fast that you can almost feel it in your ears. Or maybe it’s the fact that the silence hanging over you is practically deafening. You quickly pull yourself out of your thoughts and look back up at the ceiling. 

There's nothing interesting about it. But when you lay in this bed like you have many times before, you sometimes like to think of it as a blank canvas, ready for your imagination to run wild and paint the craziest of pictures. It’s better than talking about your feelings. It's better than getting attached - at least that’s what you tell yourself. 

“[First name]?” 

Oh shoot. You forgot about him. 

“Sorry, I was lost for a sec.” you say with a sigh, hoping he’ll leave it at that. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Spoke too soon. With a defeated scoff, you sit up, letting the sheets slip from your body. You don’t miss the way his gaze flickers to your bare chest, even if it’s just for a split second. With a grin that feels too forced to be considered genuine, you throw one leg over the side of the bed. 

“You don’t love me, Azumane. You’re just saying that in the heat of the moment. Let it pass, trust me.” 

You feel bad saying these things, you really do. You’ve never considered yourself to be a bad person - you’re just not ready for the commitment that comes with loving someone. And you’ve never failed to make it clear to any fling, one night stand, or friend with benefits in the past that this is exactly how you felt. The slight annoyance in your tone doesn't pass him. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, sitting up as he watches you slip into your underwear and jeans. He rests his arms on his bent knees, tousled locks cascading over his angled cheeks and brushing his tan skin ever so slightly. “I know this was supposed to be casual...but I-”

“Look,” you interrupt, almost as if on instinct. You’re quick to tug your hoodie over your head before sighing. “We should stop this. I think it’s better that way, for both of us.” You can’t bring yourself to face him, opting to look out of the window of his apartment instead. The rhythmic pattering of the rain against the glass does nothing to quell the butterflies in your stomach. It’s gloomy out, more so than usual, and you can’t help but feel like maybe it was destined to be a bad day from the moment you opened your eyes and woke up in the morning. 

You notice that he hasn't said anything in response for a few minutes. Turning to look at him, you find him staring straight at you. There's a moment. One, two, three. And he lifts his hands to run his fingers through his hair, resting them on the back of his neck with a deep exhale. “Okay.” It’s a simple enough answer that it lifts some of the weight baring on your shoulders. 

But it also sounds like a final word. “I’m sorry,” you slip up before even thinking about how it sounds. “You’re a great guy Azumane. One of the best. You need a nice girl, who can love you and care for you and all that shit, you know?” You grab your keys and phone on the night stand and make your way over to his side of the bed, where he still sits and watches you. 

He’s really beautiful up close, you think. The slight stubble scattered on his chin has started to grow back, and although there is nothing but grey clouds in the sky this morning, the natural light doesn't fail to highlight the best parts of him to you. He’s kind, caring, a gentleman in every sense of the word. Anyone would have to be crazy to let someone like him go. 

So why are you doing this? Why are you hurting him? 

ASAHI

“See you ‘round.” you give him a final smile, and he doesn’t stop you. It’s a while before the sound of your car starting and roaring off into the distance prompts him to groan, throwing his head back onto the pillow. 

It’s quiet for a few minutes. His eyelids suddenly feel heavy, exhaustion washing over him with the intensity of a crashing wave- he knows it’s partly because he wants to avoid this bitter feeling that’s brewing inside him. To be honest, sleep sounds a lot better. When his phone starts ringing, he can't help but groan again, a little louder this time as if trying to prove a point. Well, it’s not like anyone can hear him...

He reaches over and picks up his phone, checking the caller ID through bleary eyes before answering. 

“Hey Daichi...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! :) i'm a lot more active on tumblr! - welcometotheclubhoe


	2. A Familiar Touch

YOU

The unmistakable weight of exhaustion sits likes a cloud above your head, pulling at your eyelids almost incessantly (just like it has been for the past 2 hours). With a sigh, you check your watch. It’s 11:30am. The cafe you’re sitting in is buzzing with activity - students ordering their first of many caffeinated drinks, studying, socialising. It’s a scene that you’ve gotten used to...but right now, it all seems way too tiring. Blame it on the all nighter you pulled studying for your upcoming test.

“I got you an iced latte,” Kiyoko places a plastic cup on the table and takes a seat in front of you, flipping her hair over her shoulder in her usual graceful way that always manages to get your attention. She studies the bags under your eyes and gives you a pointed look. “You need it.” 

“Thanks,” you scoff. And when she gives you that small, sweet smile, you find yourself biting back any sarcastic remarks, opting to take your first sip of the drink anyway. She’s right, as usual. 

“You stayed up studying?” 

“Mm.”

“You could have called me, you know. I would’ve studied with you.” 

“And ruin your sleep schedule too?” You look up from the cup in your hands and make a face. “No chance. Besides, I know you’re prepared Shimizu. You shouldn’t have to force yourself to stay up with me just because I procrastinated.” 

She hums in agreement. “I guess so. I did tell you to stop doing that.” 

There’s a glint of amusement behind her pearlescent gaze. Your smile breaks out into a toothy grin. “And you know I love you for it!” 

To anyone else, the two of you are nothing but complete polar opposites. You share almost nothing in common with the black haired beauty that sits in front of you, with her gentle touch and soft voice. But unlike anyone else, Kiyoko proves time and time again that she knows you more than you know yourself. It’s a small semblance of normalcy in your hectic life that you can appreciate wholly and completely, disagreements and all. 

You are interrupted by the familiar chime of your phone, notifying you of a text. Before you even move to pick up the device, the beating of your heart automatically quickens - you know exactly who it is. 

“Daichi?” Kiyoko says, dainty brows lifted in question. You spare a second to meet her stare before lifting your phone and reading the message displayed on the screen. 

From: dick appointment :)

Hey, you free rn? 

“Uhh, yeah, it’s him,” you finally say distractedly. 

To: dick appointment :) 

What’s up?

As you wait for his response, Kiyoko grabs your cup and takes a sip. “What does he want, I wonder?” You can’t hold back your abrupt laugh, lightly kicking her under the table. 

“Shimizu! Don’t tease me!” 

When you get another notification, she just laughs and shakes her head, deciding to make herself busy with her own phone. With a defeated sigh, you check the message. 

From: dick appointment :)

You wanna meet?

“He wants to see me. What do you think?” You ask, idly biting the inside of your cheek. 

“You should go. I have to run some errands in a bit anyway,” She places her phone back in her handbag and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Maybe he can wake you up.” 

“Now, now,” you’re shocked by her statement, in a giddy sort of way. You find yourself smiling widely despite the screaming want to hide any sort of expression of emotion when it comes to Daichi. “That was a low blow.” 

“My speciality,” Kiyoko stands from her seat with a smirk as she decides to spare you a more lengthy tease. You don’t say anything when she takes your coffee with her. “Have fun, [First name]. I’ll call you tonight.” With a final wave, she turns around and makes her way through the crowd and out of the cafe, leaving a trail of wandering eyes behind her. 

To: dick appointment :) 

Sure. Where? 

The response is quicker this time. It dawns upon you that he must’ve been waiting a while for your message. You gently pull your bottom lip between your teeth and stand, pulling the straps of your bag higher up on your shoulder. 

From: dick appointment :) 

Library, second floor. See you there. 

When you get there, you don’t notice him straight away. The floor is packed with students, but they’re busying themselves with the computers, or chatting amongst themselves. You don't see Daichi, and you definitely don’t see any of his friends either. There’s a moment before you receive another text. 

From: dick appointment :) 

Turn around. 

Well, that’s not creepy at all. With furrowed brows, you do as he says, almost immediately spotting him leaning against the wall by the doors to the toilets. He doesn’t move, and neither do you. You can’t help but really look at him as he smiles at you, chocolate orbs swimming with an emotion you can’t quite make out. He sports a tight black t-shirt and jeans, arms crossed over his chest - you are completely and utterly distracted by this man, and you don’t even bother to hide it. 

Finally, when you think the tension that bubbles and brews inside you has reached it's peak, Daichi nods his head to the bathroom door and without a word, goes inside. A shiver of excitement dances up your spine. You suddenly feel very awake and very aware, legs numbing with the knowledge of what's coming next. 

It's not like you haven’t done it on campus before. Usually it’s in his dorm room, or your dorm room, once in a study room but never in the men’s toilets. “Shit..” you murmur to yourself. You’ll have to give it a few minutes before following him. You also have to make sure nobody actually notices you going into the men’s room. That would be a problem. But hell if you aren't excited. 

You exhale a shaky breath, and make your way through the door after checking all around for any peering eyes. One by one, you check the cubicles, finally finding him waiting in the largest on at the end of the row. “You are one ballsy motherfucker, you know that?” You laugh breathlessly. Daichi wraps his fingers around your own and pulls you in against his broad chest, locking the door behind you. 

The familiarity of wrapping your arms around him, of him holding you to his body and feeling every part of you over your clothes is apparent for the both of you. He smiles down at you, that pretty smile of his, and rubs his hands down your sides. “You do that to me,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. You hum in response, pulling him down to meet you for a kiss. His lips are soft and warm, his tongue curious as it delves into your mouth and caresses your own, coaxing a soft moan of appreciation out of you. Daichi knows deep down that you don’t want to talk when he’s touching you like this. 

And despite everything in him that begs him to stop, to pull away and let his feelings pour disinhibited from his heart, he thinks he’ll give you what you want - for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! :) i'm a lot more active on tumblr! - welcometotheclubhoe


	3. Body Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, some dirty fucking. i literally wrote this on my phone cause i couldn’t be bothered to get out of bed. also — i wanted to use the whole call me daddy thing here so badly but i don’t know if that’s a thing when it comes to fwb?? would it be weird? anyways hope you guys enjoy! mwah!

YOU

Daichi’s hair feels shorter than usual. The last time you kissed him, you were able to run your fingers through his dark strands, and grip whenever you wanted to tease him a little. Now, you find that you’re only just about able to tease your fingers through, massaging his scalp in the process. Daichi groans into your mouth when you stroke your hand from his hair line to the back of his neck. Breaking the kiss, you stare at him.

“Did you cut your hair?” You ask. Your gaze has turned observant which prompts him to chuckle lowly.

“Yeah,” he smiles. “Needed a trim, I think,” the upturn of his plump lips never faulters, even when you don’t respond. “What, you don’t like it?”

“It’s fine,” you’re almost immediate with your answer. Daichi hums in appreciation when you start trailing your nails gently against the nape of his neck. “I just like pulling on it, is all.”

You regret saying it as soon as it slips past your lips, because the teasing smirk that makes it’s way to settle on Daichi’s expression can only mean one thing. “Hmm, maybe I’ll grow it out just for you, then. Would you like that, [First name]?”

You scoff. “Just kiss me, will you?”

Daichi’s laugh is melodic, but you’d never give him the satisfaction of knowing that you think that - so you pull him back down to kiss you once more. And yet, you find that he’s still smirking against your lips. Smug asshole. There’s always a way to make him freeze up though. Slowly, you run your hands down his chest, feeling the rhythmic rise and fall as he breathes in your air. In no time at all he already seems more concentrated, as if hypnotised by your touch. The kiss is slow but deep - Daichi is deliberate when it comes to exploring every inch of you, tasting you and feeling your body and lips against him.

His breathing picks up when you lower your hands to touch his belt. You pull away from him, lips wet and kissed swollen. “Take these off.” Your voice is but a whisper between the two of you within the confinement’s of the cubicle. You watch him with a half lidded gaze as he unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans, just to pause and take a look at your expression.

“You know you don’t have to.” He doesn’t even believe himself at this point.

“I want to.”

That’s all he needs to hear. Maybe it’s the fact that you’re doing this in such an exposed place, or maybe it’s the way you’re looking at him like you want to absolutely devour him. Either way, Daichi feels dizzy with headiness and it’s not long before the jeans he’s wearing feel way too tight for comfort. You give him one last quick kiss, before settling down on your knees and pulling the jeans further down his legs.

You’re entranced by the way it slips past his thighs, revealing his beautifully tanned skin and musculature that may as well have been carved by angels. You’re convinced Daichi is the most beautiful person you’ve ever had the pleasure of fucking. You’ve seen his body many occasions before, and yet time and time again you are winded by all his glory. “You’re staring,” he says, amusement laced in his tone as he looks down at you.

You bite your lip and avert your attention to the prominent tent in his underwear. He’s painfully hard at this point, from the simple anticipation of what’s to come next. “Can you blame me?” You sigh, hooking your fingers into the waist band of his boxers and pulling them down. His cock springs free as he exhales a shaky breath of air. “I mean, look at you. So warm and hard, just for me. I haven’t even taken my clothes off yet, Sawamura~”

“Keep teasing baby, see where it gets you,” he growls, voice a deep timbre that sends a jolt of arousal down your spine and straight to your pussy. You clench around nothing, wishing to have him balls deep inside of you but not wanting to rush anything. “Now, you just gonna stare at my dick all day? Or are you gonna give me what I want?”

You love this side of him. It’s a side that he only ever shows you, his usually softer persona shifting and becoming a domineering presence before you. “Have I ever disappointed you?” You say with a smile, looking up to meet his dark, intense stare.

“I wouldn’t be here if you did,” he moves his hand to cup your chin, running his thumb along your bottom lip. “Open your mouth,” And you do, without question, letting your tongue fall out as he leans over you and allows his spit to slip from between his lips, landing straight into your mouth. You don’t swallow though, instead leaning forward to finally run your tongue flat along the underside of Daichi’s rock hard cock, straight to the tip. “Mm, good girl.”

You moan against him as he praises you, swirling your tongue along his coated slit. He doesn’t take his eyes off you, you notice. It’s clear that as he follows your every movement, his pupils are completely blown out with lust; it makes you all the more eager to make him come undone right beneath your fingertips. “S-Shit-“ he moans, releasing another shaky breath when you take him completely, slowly bobbing your head up and down and feeling him sit heavy on your tongue.

Your hands busy themselves with the rest of him. Looking up through your lashes, you see that Daichi has his head thrown back in ecstasy, his hand still resting on the side of your face as he guides you to and fro. He let’s out a particularly loud moan, however, when you reach to cup his balls.

You groan and pull yourself from him almost immediately. “Sawamura, you’ve gotta be quiet. What if someone hears us?”

“Shit, sorry,” he whispers, trying to calm his erratic breathing. “I’ll cum too quick if you keep doing that. Come here.” He grabs your hand to help you up and goes straight to work on pulling down your joggers. Good thing you decided to dress comfy today.

“Thanks for the ego boost,” you grin, lifting your leg to let him slip one side of your bottoms and underwear off.

“You’re way too good at that,” he laughs. Despite the playful banter being thrown about, the tension in the air is still unmissable, butterflies erupting in the pit of your stomach as Daichi lifts your leg to wrap it around his slim waist. He presses impossibly closer to you, chest to chest and hips flush against each other. “But now it’s my turn.” As his lips ghost over yours, he takes a moment to pull your bottom lip between his teeth, a teasing smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

You can’t look away from him when lines himself up at your entrance. Even as he pushes inside you, using your sopping wetness to slide in with ease, you watch him like he’s the only thing in the world right now. And he may as well be, with the way he’s slowly dragging his cock against the ridges of your walls, sending sparks of pleasure on a course through your body — straight to your fingertips. “Oh-“ the sound of the door to the toilets opening stops you from going any further.

“Dude, that test was a mess. I swear, one of these days i’m gonna drop out.”

“Well are you ready for the multiple choice on Wednesday?”

“What? We have that?!”

You think you might just die on the spot. Daichi’s cock, so thick and filling, twitches inside you. His expression is contorted and brows furrowed with pleasure, but if he moves there’s no way you’ll be able to stay entirely quiet. You quickly move to grasp his bicep, squeezing it in a warning gesture. Don’t. You. Dare.

And lucky for you, he has enough self restraint to do nothing drastic, but rut against you and press his face into the crook of your neck. It still feels good though - so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! :) i'm a lot more active on tumblr! - welcometotheclubhoe


	4. A Debt To Be Paid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would apologise for not updating this on time but are you really surprised at this point ??? *throws smut at you* here enjoy some daichi eating ur pussy bitch.

YOU

Fuck. You’re never going to get this done. As you squint against the glare of your laptop screen, you swear the words plastered across the opened documents are taunting you. Your test is tomorrow, and you're not ready. “Shit...” you murmur, running your hands over your face in hopes that it will ground you a little. Despite everything, the only memories that seem to be flitting across your mind are the ones that occurred earlier today. 

The absent feeling of him inside you still lingers. The burning touch of his lips against your skin, his heavy, strong hands holding you up in the most secure way. “Fuck,” it’s all you can say, because you’re starting to feel hot and bothered under the collar and there is only so much of your imagination you can take. All because you didn’t get to finish when he was fucking you in the cubicle of the library toilets. 

Daichi tried, bless him, but there were too many people wandering around outside. The thin door didn’t prove to provide much protection between the two of you and the wandering eyes and ears of the other students using the facilities. So you let him get off, and waited for your chance to leave. Now that you think about it, you didn’t even give him a second glance as you sneaked off to find Kiyoko. 

Maybe you were embarrassed? Who knows? All you know now is that you regret leaving the tension so high strung inside you. Squeezing your thighs together in a bid to quell the arousal that ebbs between them, you exhale a shaky sigh. Focus on tomorrow. Focus. Focus. Fo-  
The unmistakable ringing of your phone jolts you out of your thoughts. Faster than what would be considered normal for anyone who is ‘studying’, you pick the device up and read the name that flashes on the screen. Speak of the devil. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey,” his voice alone is enough to send a shiver of excitement down your spine. “What are you doing right now?” 

You grimace. “Studying. Well, trying to - I have a test tomorrow.” 

“Oh yeah? That sounds like fun,” You can practically hear his smirk through the phone. “I can think of something better though. What do you say?”

Your surprise is evident by the way your brows shoot up, but you don’t want him to have the satisfaction of knowing that he has this effect on you. “Sawamura...” There’s a pause. “What’s the catch?” You finally say after promptly clearing your throat. 

“There’s no catch,” he says with a short laugh. “Look, I’ve been thinking about you all day. And I've got to admit, leaving you unsatisfied earlier has definitely been eating me up inside.” 

“Hurt your pride?” You cut in, unable to stop yourself from taking this opportunity to tease him. 

“Maybe. Or maybe I just love making you cum.” Damn. This guy doesn’t miss. “And I know you’re probably sitting at your desk right now, focusing on anything but the test you have tomorrow. So let me help you.” 

You sit in silence for a while, contemplating his offer. You know he would never try to distract you from your work intentionally - you’ve come to know Daichi as a studious person who takes assignments and tests very seriously. He speaks up again, pulling you from your thoughts. 

“You can come over to mine for a bit and carry on preparing after, when you're feeling better.” 

You pull your phone from your ear to look at the time. It’s only early evening, but the numbers seem to glare at you with the promise of making the rest of the day a difficult one. With a final sigh, you press the phone back to your ear and say, “Okay. Fine. But I’m leaving straight after.” 

“That’s fine,” he replies, and you catch yourself smiling at the light tone his voice takes in response to your answer. “See you soon.” 

“Yeah.” And with that, you end the call. Excitement, confusion and exhaustion all seem to swim around in your busy mind, absorbing into one another until your stomach is fluttering with butterflies. You do your best to ignore them as you grab your keys and place them into your pocket along with your phone. 

The walk to his dorm takes about 10 minutes, not counting the instances where someone recognises you on campus and decides to take a few to catch up. Your patience is wearing thin by the time you reach his door. He opens the door after the first knock, which catches you by surprise. 

“Wow. Were you waiting for me?” You smirk. 

“Just get in here, will you?” He laughs. It’s a sound you hear so often when you’re around him; but this time, as he wraps his fingers around your wrist and pulls you into his room, it feels different. It feels personal. Your breath hitches in your throat when you feel his soft, plump lips press against yours, unable to process these unfamiliar emotions that crash over you like a wave. 

The kiss is more frantic than the ones you shared earlier today. There’s passion, desperation lingering behind each touch, every caress hardened with pure lust. “Lay on the bed.” He says breathlessly, hands firmly planted on your waist as he guides you backwards. 

You don’t have to say anything at this point. You know what he wants, and who are you to deny him? The edge of the bed meets the back of your knees and you let yourself fall back, resting on your elbows so you can watch him pull your sweatpants and underwear off. 

You notice how focused he looks, and you pull your bottom lip between your teeth to stop yourself from grinning like an idiot. “You seem eager.” Your laugh is breathless and your voice shakes a little under the pressure of his gaze. Through his thick, dark lashes, he meets your stare and leans down, placing an open mouthed kiss to your clit. Your thighs tense beneath his grip, and this doesn't pass unnoticed. 

“Is that so bad?” He says, voice low and thick like honey. You’re embarrassed by how quickly he’s managed to render you speechless. Your lips part as a shaky breath leaves your body, and it makes him smile a gentle smile that doesn't match his insistent grip or the glazed look in his eyes. “Let me take care of you, [First name].” 

Daichi’s hands are so warm, you think, as he explores your body with practise and precision. He wastes no time in leaning back down to meet your slick warmth, his tongue sliding between your folds and swirling around your swollen bud. The action has you throwing your head back as you squeeze your eyes shut. It’s humiliating...he has such a strong effect on you. Nobody else has ever made you feel like your body was on fire, like the numbness that spreads from your toes to your pelvis builds up so much until you explode with unsolicited pleasure. 

He notices your laboured breathing and pulls away. “Relax,” he doesn't give you a chance to respond before he puckers his lips and sucks your clit with an obscene pop. “You’re so tense...” He lets go of your left thigh to run his fingers along your throbbing pussy, rubbing your wetness into his skin. “Look at you. You’re so wet. So beautiful.” 

You want so desperately to stop his onslaught of affection, for fear of the reaction it pulls from your rapidly beating heart. Your skin flushes with the very warmth that you are so afraid of. Stop. Don’t do this. The words are dancing on the tip of your tongue. 

“Hey...are you okay?” Daichi’s question only proves to heighten the unbearable arousal that bubbles in the pits of your stomach. He’s so caring. Even when I tease him, even when I use him, he still shows up.You press your lips together and exhale a deep breath through your nose, before laying completely on your back and opening your eyes to stare at the blank ceiling. There's no way you can look him the eyes right now. 

“Just...don’t stop...” you finally say. And he listens. You’re not surprised when you feel his fingers press a little more insistently until they’re knuckle deep inside you. You listen to his sharp intake of breath when he feels you clench around him. He’s probably imagining how good it would feel to be inside you right now, to fuck you into the mattress until you can’t remember your own name. But he is selfless. 

DAICHI

Daichi moans low in his throat when he tastes you again, his tongue flat and relentless against your clit - to say he's addicted would be an understatement. He gets to see you in your most vulnerable state, hands gripping his pristine white sheets like it’s the only thing that can keep you from floating. He wishes you would run your fingers through his hair. He wants to feel your nails gently press against his scalp, he wants you to reach over and cup his jaw so you can taste yourself on his tongue... 

There are a lot of things Daichi wants to do. He’s been wanting to do them since he first met you. Being your booty call is the next best thing, he guesses. But there will come a time when even that is not enough - and he feels it steadily approaching. The worst thing is, he knows that you can feel it too. He knows that right now, you’re avoiding his gaze and focusing on the feeling, distancing yourself from him like you always do. 

“F-Fuck...oh fuck, I’m gonna cum!” 

He listens to your moans and plays them over and over in his head, like music to his ears. He parts from your soaked pussy and looks up at you. “Yeah? You're gonna cum? Good girl.” It thrills him when your body tenses up in reaction to his words. He loves how responsive you are to him... 

Daichi continues to bombard you with pleasure until you feel that blissful knot deep inside you burst, and your release floods your body like a broken dam. Your thighs push against his strong grip, the sounds of your moans bouncing off the walls of room as your toes curl, body rolling in tandem with his movements. He can’t take his eyes off you. 

He continues to finger you steadily, helping you ride out your orgasm until he slows to a complete stop. He runs his tongue along his lips, removing the shiny remnants of your release. “Woah,” he finally says. “That was a good one.” 

You laugh breathlessly. It short, but he’s happy to have gotten that reaction from you all the same. With one last kiss to your clit, he pulls his fingers out of your warmth and moves to lay next to you. Your eyes are still closed, and your chest heaves with every breath you take. “My debt has been paid,” he says jokingly, folding his arms behind his head. “I made you cum, and I loved every second of it.” 

“So did I.” There’s a pause. He finds that he can't read your expression for the life of him. 

“Oh? Well, that's an ego boost. Guess we’re both good at getting each other off, then.” 

“Pfft...shut up.” You smirk, pushing him away from you. He wishes he could roll over and hold you close to him. He wants you to lay your head on his chest and feel how quickly his heart beats for you. Instead, he stands up from the bed and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I have left over pizza in the fridge. You want some?”

“Um...I really should head back.” 

Daichi hides his defeat to the best of his ability as you slowly sit up with a groan and grab your underwear off the floor. “Come on,” he quips. “I can’t finish it on my own. And I don't want to end up throwing it away.” 

If there was one thing he wanted more than anything, it was the chance to show you that he was good at things beyond the bedroom. Even if you would only give him five minutes of your time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! :) i'm a lot more active on tumblr! - welcometotheclubhoe

**Author's Note:**

> hey! :) i'm a lot more active on tumblr! - welcometotheclubhoe


End file.
